xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Deathstrike
Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) is a mutant who possesses adamantium claws and was also the bodyguard of Colonel William Stryker. Biography ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine After being told that the adamantium-bonding procedure failed with Victor Creed, Stryker said that it was fine because they already had a new successful candidate. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Yuriko was bonded to the metal adamantium and later her beaten body was put in the same cell as Kurt Wagner. When Kurt was comforting her, she started writhing in pain and her claws started to come out. Kurt calls for help and some of the guards come, wondering why her claws were not removed and instead coated with the adamantium. Later, she was resting and looking better, and Kurt assures her that they will get out somehow. X2: X-Men United She became William Stryker's assistant after he used the mind control serum on her. She was also involved in the same government program as Wolverine, giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor X. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off and Stryker demonstrated on her how he controls mutants to Professor X. Wolverine defeated her in a fight by infusing her with liquified adamantium and leaving her for dead in the water tank. X-Men: The Official Game In this storyline Lady Deathstrike was revealed to be alive when the X-Men came back to grab some stolen Cerebro parts back from Stryker. She knocked Wolverine unconscious and kidnapped Storm. She was later caught up by Wolverine who made his way to Lady Deathstrike. Storm electrocuted her and the two left. Lady Deathstrike left on a helicopter and Wolverine followed. She was with Silver Samurai, who was revealed to be her real boss and was sent to spy on Stryker, but wound up under his control. When Wolverine came in, she told Silver Samurai to go while she would fight him. HYDRA was working for them and backed her up, but Wolverine took her out again by collapsing rubble around her. When Silver Samurai asked if Lady Deathstrike was dead, Wolverine replied: "For now, I guess"', leaving her fate ambiguous. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Adamantium Claws''' - Lady Deathstrike possesses claws coated in adamantium, same as Wolverine. These claws are longer than a usual human nail length. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Lady Deathstrike is shown to have a healing factor, as she was able to heal herself after Wolverine slashed her face with his claws. *'Superhuman Strength' - While fighting Wolverine she was able to throw him around the room despite her being half his size. *'Superhuman Speed/Agility' - She was able to move faster than Wolverine during their fight Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Weakness *'Decapitation' - Like Wolverine, Deathstrike is also vulnerable; if head is decapitated, she would be unable to regenerate. Relationships *﻿Silver Samurai - Leader *HYDRA - Teammates *Wolverine - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Colonel William Stryker - Leader turned Enemy Trivia *Wolverine once stated that Lady Deathstrike was his only link to his past. *She wears a grey suit in the film for a period (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *Lady Deathstrike stated that she and Wolverine are one and the same. *In the previous versions of the script, Deathstrike's role was originally Sabretooth, but that was changed to Anne Reynolds before settling on Lady Deathstrike. *In the comics, she's not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her own body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. Though in the movie she is a woman with Adamantium claws; an improved version of Wolverine under the control of Stryker. *While the console versions of X-Men: The Official Game offer no explanation of how Lady Deathstrike survived the Adamantium, the Nintendo DS version explains that Lady Deathstrike's internal body parts were replaced with cybernetic ones, creating a link between her and her comic counterpart. External links * * Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Villains Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Claws Category:Unusual Features Category:Japanese Category:Mercenaries Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Enhancement Category:Alkali Lake Category:Weapon X Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique